Angela Anaconda: Who Am I Living For
by Five-Princess
Summary: She is control by so many souls. Will she lose her friends for a shitty blond woman or will she win her angel.
1. Happy Birthday, Angela!

A/N: OMG My new long story I am so damn happy for it! :) Good reading -

''Happy birthday Angela. Happy birthday...'' Her parents were singing with her brothers Mark and Derek. She will always remember this day. The day she is finally a teenager. She blows her fourteen candles but just before does a wish. Damn she wished never do it but it's too late. She wished that this year can be different.

''So Angela what did you got for your B-day?'' Asked her dear friend Gina. ''Just a cellphone, a boring joke from my brothers and 200$ from my granmother... who died the same day.'' Said Angela falling into a deep crying. ''Don't cry please. You know who will ask you what's going on first?'' Said Gordy pointing the worst ennemy of the ginger girl. ''Nanette...'' Gina and Angela said at the same time. The blond came closer to the group. ''Bonjour losers! How is going?'' she said still with her two copycats. ''Go to hell Nanette. It's not with some jokes that you will bring us down.'' Said Johnny who normally keeps his cool. ''You better shut up! My parents want me to do a good action so... hum... fuck I hate this! They want me to invite you to my pool party in two days. You better bring someone with you... and your swimming suit I don't have an extra large.'' She said looking to Gina right into her eyes. ''Don't say this to my girlfriend you brat!'' Finished the nerd. ''Haha... the nerd one who talks...'' ''Well calling me a nerd it's not a good action miss.'' Everyone laughed and Nanette gaves the invitations and went away angry. ''Hey cherry pie, would you go with me at this party?'' He said to Gina and her head automaticly nods.

Johnny POV

How am I supposed to ask to Angela to come with me! I really need help for this part. Still I have two days. Why to all the girls at school I needed to love my best friend. Maybe if I give her flowers like the last time! Nah... Can someone help me pleaaaase!

Angela POV

This is my chance to prove how much cool I can be! Nanette won't even think how normal I am! Still, I need someone to come with me. I think Johnny has someone. Oh well, I'll find out somehow. Maybe if we play Truth Or Dare I can kiss a girl... I mean boy that I like. Yeah... cause I'm not lezbo for sure! No way. Haha... Ok you know what? I am! And? And I maybe think that Nanette is cute. WHAT? Angela wake-up please! You and Nanette what a story. Well it's true that she is cute angry... but no!

Normal POV

Everyone tried to look cool for the party. Gina has a sea blue dress and Angela her normal jeans with her bikini top. The boys both had shorts.

Angela could see Nanette and Josephine talking close to the barbeque. The boys and Gina went to the pool during Angela wanted to thanks Nanette. The auburn ginger child went to the discussion. ''You can't do this God will hate you forever!'' Said the chretian girl. ''SHHH! It's a secret! If someone learns this I am dead!'' Said the snobby blond. ''Knows about what?'' Commented Angela. ''Nanette has a crush on-'' ''- No one! Josephine remember! You promised. Keep this IN MIND!'' ''Hey Nanette, tell me who you like and I won't tell.'' ''Pfff you kidding me Anaconda! You are my worst ennemy.'' '' Me at least I will try to keep it secret.'' '' Y-you're not with someone?'' ''Which guy is enough crazy to come with me?'' ''Come I'll tell you then.''

The girls sat down in Nanettes's pinked bedroom. ''So who is the lucky guy?'' ''Angela... you know you think I always hated-'' '' Don't change subject!'' ''I swear I don't!'' ''Yes you do!'' ''Hun... it's not a guy.'' ''You're homosexual! Wow... do I know her?'' ''If you don't we have a problem.'' ''Is she my friend? Or my enemy?'' ''I don't know...'' ''How does she looks...?'' ''She have autum long hair... with two beautiful green eyes and frickles.'' ''She should be gorgeous. What's her name?'' ''Angela...'' 


	2. Johnny, what are you doing!

A/n: New chapter cause I was bored :)

* * *

**Angela POV**

WHAT! Nanette likes me! OMG... I mean I didn't wanted to go to there. I love her too. I WHAT! Oh god... ''What? It's me! Oh sorry I didn't wanted to go on the subject.'' I said and she felt into my arms.

**Normal POV**

''Oh Angela I am sorry for everything. I swear I'll change!'' The golden blond finished holding Angela's body.''Nanette... I can't love you. I am not like you. I hate you. I suppose to. Stop teasing me.'' The Auburn haired girl said getting out of Nanette's room in tears. ''Angela? What's wrong?'' Asked her Italian friend. ''Nanette likes me! That bitch likes me after all those years! I just can't believe it. She was hidden all that secret! That... bitch!" She said banging into a wall. Johnny took her shoulders and collide her on the wall she just hit. ''You better calm yourself. That is not the girl I love... I mean I know.'' He said looking into her eyes. ''Did you said... the girl you love or I just dreamed?'' Asked Angela with trembling lips. He kissed her and everyone at the party look at them. ''You're an idiot! Seriously...'' She said before kissing him again. ''...but I still love you like you do to me.'' She said. He picks her in his arms and bring her to the closest bed.

''Oh Johnny... I can't believe you like me too.'' She whispers. ''Yeah... But we should go fast. I don't want Nanette to go jealous of me.'' The blue-haired man said. They made-out for about 10 minutes but Angela didn't feel nothing. She didn't love him during it. He was rough and bad. She hated it. She though that he already did it with Nanette but for real he never made this step. He said sorry close to 500 times when Angela told him that she hated it. During this time, Nanette was watching the couple who was fighting into her parents' bedroom. She smiled widely with in mind an evil bitchy plan for her loved angel.


	3. She is gone crazy

A/N: New chapter :)

* * *

When the ginger woman went at home, Nanette already called 150 times in one hour. She called her back and asked what she wants. "We need to meet somehow please. It's about Johnny. You'll never see him again if you don't do what I ask. I swear, it's better if you listen." She said during she was in the dark of her room. "W-what do you mean!" Angela answered scared. "I kidnapped him. I tapped him in my bed. Come and get him or he'll go see his uncle." The golden blond said. "You won't do this don't you! You and your bitchy games won't bring me down. What do I need to have him back!" Asked Angela mad to see her crush on the hands of her worst enemy. "My love has a price darling. Come at my house and kiss me or he will die." She answered.

Angela was running at the speed of light to the Manoir's home. Suddenly, she stopped. She saw that her left shoe was undid. She redid the knot. When she gets up, she saw a car with two bright lights right into her deep green eyes. It was the end.

"Where am I!" She asked to herself. "Welcome to my castle, gorgeous angel." The blond said on the top of Angela with a slutty black dress and a whip. "Nanette what are you doing!" The other woman said trying to get out but at her turn, was now tapped. "What do you want from me!" Angela said looking into the other one's blue eyes. "I want all of you." Nanette said. "Tell me where is Johnny please. I'll do nothing if you don't tell me." The ginger said removing the tape on her. "Desoler Angela, Johnny is not here. He never been. I trick you." She said softly touching Angela's face. "What... But, I never though you could. I mean, I promised to my friends that I'll never be tricked by... you." Angela said and Nanette kissed her on her sexy lips. "Fuck me. Fuck me and I'll tell you why Johnny treat you like that at the party." She said to the auburn hair girl. Angela blushed. She asked why. Nanette said that she loves her too much to let her suffer like that. They both laugh. Angela sits down. She took Nanette's dress and kissed again the french's lips. She enters her tongue inside the flammable woman and did her first french kiss. Angela removed Nanette's dress. She knew it will be a really long night...


	4. The Mistake

A/n: Oh oh... what's gonna happen!

* * *

Slowly, Nanette after Angela removed her partner's clothes. "I can't do this." The roses skin girl said picking back her jeans. "Why Angela." Asked the bitchy one. "Have you look at you! You hate me and now you love me! I am dumb of thinking you have changed. You just want to do me to tell to everyone how much I'm a good slave for you. I... I don't even know why you like me! That is the dumbest situation EVER! I hate you and you hate me back. Now you want to just fuck me like that for fun!" Angela said slapping Nanette's face. "No... I do love you. I just... hate seeing you with Johnny. He was always talking about you. Did you knew it! It mad me go crazy about it. All the points he said were right. You are the smartest girl he ever seen, the most beautiful, the most funny and the most courageous." The french said and the Canadian was quite surprised. "Really. He said that!" "Yes... he is really romantic for an idiot. He told me about the flowers. It was from him. Also when you had that love letter, it was him too. He loves you more than ANYTHING on Earth! I've been dumb I know. It's my fault if Johnny fucked you that way. I said that if he don't, you'll be kidnapped and as all the men do, he listened to me. I just seen how much it was wrong. Sorry Angela." Nanette said already crying. "It's okay. Mistakes happen sometimes. Friends!" Said the ginger passing her hand to her classmate. "Friends..." Replies Nanette holding it.


	5. Her love

A/n: You though it was the end right! No it's not!

* * *

**Angela POV**

I can't believe Nanette is now my friend! Well... Now I need to go talk to Johnny before he does a mistake again. Maybe she was right. Maybe Johnny does love me after all...

**Normal POV**

"Sorry dad, I was at Nanette's house. We're friends now." Angela explained to her dad. "That's great Angel wings. Now go to sleep, you have school tomorrow." He answered softly. She went to sleep and saw a card on her desk. It was a love letter Johnny left during her little conversation with her new friend. She reads it.

Dear Angela, you maybe don't know me but I have a crush on you since always. You are the most beautiful human in the Universe. I wish I could tell you who I am but you will be afraid after so I'll shut up. I love you. I just swear that with me, you'll be happy. Even more than now. Give me just a sing about if I was lucky. Either way this letter is nothing about luck. I hate this feeling. You'll never see me after tomorrow. I'll disappear for you. Bye Angela.

Angela closed her eyes. "No... Johnny can't leave me alone." She said alone with a tear falling. She tries to forget and felt asleep. The morning came and he wasn't at school. The days pass. The month passes. She went at his house and knocks with tears again on her angel face. A beautiful blond woman opens the door. "Is Johnny's here." Angela asked. The woman explains there was no Johnny here. She runs to the Pizzeria but it was close. She screams his name as the night she shared with him. Angela founds nothing. He was nowhere! Unfundable. She cries and cries like a young girl who lost her doll but it was more than a plastic Barbie. It was her half. Her life. Her love.


End file.
